


The Floor is Lava - Destino Edition

by AMillionYearsForWhat



Category: DESTINO - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cheer up babe!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMillionYearsForWhat/pseuds/AMillionYearsForWhat
Summary: SO DESTINY IS SAD, SO I MADE HER A DESTINO REMIX OF ONE OF MY OTHER PIECES. CHEER UP, YOU LOVELY GIRL!!





	The Floor is Lava - Destino Edition

When Destiny opens the door to her apartment, she almost doesn’t recognize the home. The furniture’s the same, just arranged like a puzzle waiting to be solved. “Kino?”

Peeking her head in, Destiny finally spots Hyunggu - perched like a gargoyle on a kitchen chair. No words make it to Destiny’s mouth before Hyunggu screeches, “THE FLOOR IS LAVA.”

Eyebrows still scrunched together, Destiny doesn’t move from the doorway because, honestly, the floor is lava is some serious shit, but she’s not quite in the mood to entertain Kino. “He would probably cheat anyway”, thinks Destiny. She doesn’t quite think the next part through, though, because as she goes to take a step inside, Hyunggu pounces the sofa that has taken the spot of the coffee table, “You probably should be more careful, Destiny; the floor is L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y lava.”

Destiny dips her toe in the “lava”, to the horror of Hyunggu, covering his face in realistic sob, “Destiny! You’ll never be able to walk again, oh, god!”  
“I’m just going to book it,” Destiny maps out a game plan. If she goes past that chair, she’ll be at the mercy of Kino. If she makes her way to the kitchen, Hyunggu still has to pass two sofas and another chair to get to her, and then Destiny will be on the other side of the table. Will Hyunggu climb her table? No, he wouldn’t.

Except he does, and somehow gets to Destiny’s kitchen table before Destiny does, “DES, NO, YOU’RE SINKING! I’LL SAVE YOU,”  
And that’s all Destiny hears before she has a Kino on top of her, “What the fu-”  
Hyunggu’s lips are on hers, hesitantly, but Destiny has Kino kissing her, and _fuck_ , it’s something she didn’t even realize she wanted, _needed_. Destiny is about to kiss back, when Kino leans back, eyes locked on the floor beside Destiny’s head.

“What was that?” Destiny whispers as she intently watches Hyunggu’s lips, her tongue held tightly between her teeth. 

“I,” Hyunggu takes a second to figure out the wording, “I had to give you mouth-to-mouth, Destiny. You were dying.”

“You don’t give mouth-to-mouth to someone who’s in la-” Destiny mindlessly starts, quickly realizing that it wasn’t about that as Hyunggu’s eyes meet hers. 

“But I would’ve sacrificed myself, Destiny,”  
“You’re sacrificing so much more when you kiss me like that.”

“You didn’t kiss me back-”  
“You didn’t let me.”

A silence falls between them before Destiny leans her head up halfway, wanting Hyunggu to meet her halfway. She gets her wish, and soon they’re kissing. Wrapping her arms around Hyunggu, Destiny deepens the kiss, tongue ghosting the edge of Kino’s lips. Hyunggu catches Destiny’s bottom lip between his teeth, leaning back and letting her lip go with a small noise coming from the girl. Hyunggu rests his head on Destiny’s shoulder, eyelashes tickling the side of her neck.

“How long?”

_“Always.”_

Destiny turns her head to look down at Hyunggu who has his eyes closed. She lets her hands run down Kino’s back, lacing her fingers together at the small of Hyunggu’s back. 

“I love you, Kino,”

A almost inaudible whisper, “I love you more, Destiny.”


End file.
